


Call Me Bo

by Invisible206



Series: Angrboda [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22174846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible206/pseuds/Invisible206
Summary: This is a sequel toRed Wolfbut can read as stand alone.As Angrboda is burned to ashes she swears to Odin with her last conscious breath that she will return at Ragnarök, when Loki is freed from his bonds.Now she’s back on Midgard, Ragnarök has passed and Odin is dead, but where is Loki? Will the Avengers help her? Can they even trust the wife of the man who attacked New York with an army of alien monsters? Can a Frost Giant work with the Avengers?
Relationships: Angrboða | Angerboda/Loki (Norse Religion & Lore)
Series: Angrboda [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593094
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Angrboda woke up gasping for air and found that her lungs were no longer boiling away. The smoke no longer burning her eyes, her flesh restored. Completely disoriented she looked at the faces in the circle. They seemed at first to hover in the blackness, but as her eyes focused on them she saw that they were all wearing black robes with only their faces showing. Smiling triumphantly the one who appeared to be in charge stepped up to her and said: “Oh great hag of the Ironwood, I command you! Answer my questions!”

Hag? What? She looked down at her naked body, pale blue skin riddled with feathery black family lines smooth again after being blistered and burnt away by the bonfire. Her hair cascaded down her chest and across her shoulders again, darkest red, the color of dried blood and uninterrupted by gray. Could a girl get one of those robes to cover up before they start making demands?

She was not a hag, though, and no one commanded her. She alone chose those that she worked with. She could be summoned by anyone who knew the right words but that guaranteed nothing and posed many dangers to the summoner. 

And Angrboda didn't like his attitude or the tone of his voice. 

She looked back at the leader again, more irritated than anything else other than confused. Then a sudden spark of anger took her over and spikes of ice erupted on her arms and shoulders. With a roar and a leap, she swung her jagged, ice-clad arm across his face ripping flesh and scattering globes of bright red blood across the faces of his shocked alocytes. 

As an afterthought, she faced the palm of her hand towards the horrified followers and whispered a few significant words, her sieder flashed and their skin began to crack with frostbite. Some stood as statutes and others fell to the leafy ground and shattered. 

Then she ran. 

Ran until memories began to return. The villagers. They had burned her alive. Odin had something to do with it, but as usual managed to keep his hands clean. The villagers thought she had cursed them, their new religion was jealous and did not allow any whispers of the old ways. They called her a demon because of her horns, red eyes and markings. They feared her. 

She didn’t care about villagers or cursing anyone. She was inconvenient for Odin, so he twisted the truth to get her out of his way without having to do the deed himself. Then there was the pain as the villagers burned the Frost Giant woman to ashes... and then there was nothing. 

Then now. 

She wasn’t sure where on Yggdrasil she was or how much time had passed. The creatures could be Vanir or Aesir by their shape and colors of their skins, but they were strange and didn’t quite match her memories of either race. The trees were some sort of evergreen, it wasn’t her home. It wasn’t Ironwood or any other forest she was familiar with. 

She walked through the dark woods to a clearing with a strange gray stone road. The road had thickly painted lines and appeared well worn. 

As she walked along, she realized that the man she killed was some sort of necromancer, but how he had found her or what made him think she would owe him an answer was not something she could imagine. He was nothing. Just the vessel of her return. The return she had promised the universe with her last breath. 

Loki

Where was Loki? And where were her children? Her newborn daughter? Was she all grown up now? Her little boys? What had happened to them. How long had it been since she was burnt? She could barely sense her husband’s presence but she felt that he was alive somewhere, she sent out tendrils of seider to find him but he was too far away. She needed to find him and reconnect to find out what had happened while she was dead. What had happened to their children. Did they need her help?

The air was hot and it made it hard to breathe, she needed to shift to a form that could handle this heat. There were huge brightly lit signs high off the road. Some pictured beings that looked something like Aesir, but she was pretty sure this wasn’t Asgard. 

Digging through her slowly recovering memories of the horrors that lead to her death she remembered that she had died on Midgard. The Allfather had arranged it, she had knowledge regarding his adopted son that he didn’t want to be known by anyone. 

Painfully she remembered the last cognizant thought she had before perishing was that she would return after Ragnorök, when Loki was freed from the bindings of the Allfather. 

The Allfather must be dead. But where was Loki?

It was so hot. She shifted into the form of a midgardian like the people on the huge signs and copied their clothing. Her human form was small, much like her Jotun form. She kept her black red hair, pale skin and her eyes were a shade of lavender-unusual for a human but not impossible.

As she continued walking down the road noisy metal vehicles with bright lights in the front and red ones in the back sped past her. She got off of the gray stone road and walked in the tall grasses beside it in order to give them plenty of room. 

As the sun began to come up she saw the outline of a magnificent city in the distance. The towers were mostly rectangular in shape and their square tops seemed to stop short from reaching to the sky. Midgard had changed a lot since she saw it last. How long had she been dead?

As she gazed at the city she heard a louder sound behind her. When she turned around she saw the most enormous metal vehicle yet. It was slowing down with a loud groan as it approached her. 

Once it stopped a ways past her a man jumped down from the front section of the huge vehicle. He walked over to Angrboda and when he got close enough not to have to yell he said: “Hey there little lady, would you like a ride into town?”

Angrboda looked at the man who controlled the enormous machine and considered his offer. Some company might be nice and she could ask him questions. 

“I would like that very much, and thank you sir” she replied. 

The man helped her climb into the front of the vehicle and helped her to strap herself in. She felt that he lingered a little too long across her chest, but the strap was easy to get out of and she did not feel at all trapped. 

He slowly brought the metal beast back to life. Angrboda stared out the window in fascination as they flew past the trees and forest. This was much faster than walking. 

“So what brings a lovely lady like you to be walking alone on this road so early in the morning?” The man asked. 

“I’m not from around here” said Angrboda. “I must have gotten lost”

The man looked at her strangely. She knew it was a weak story but she didn’t know enough about her environment to come up with anything more plausible. 

“Where are you heading?” He asked. 

She looked forward. “To the city,” she said. 

“Anywhere in particular? he asked.

“No. Just to the city. '' She actually had no idea what she would do once she got there, but she figured that she would be able to learn more about her location than she would by hiding out in the woods. 

“Well you’re a mystery aren’t you? What is your name, pretty lady? I’m Kevin.”

“I am called Angrboda”

“Anger what? What kind of name is that? Where are you from?”

“I’m from the Ironwood,” she tried hoping that would satisfy him. 

“Hmm,never heard of it. It must be way out in the boonies”

“It is” Angrboda agreed.

“Hmmm Anger-bo-duh, I don’t think that fits you. Too harsh for such a pretty face. I think I’m going to call you Bo, what do you think of that?”

Angrboda stared at him for a moment and then decided it might be a good idea if others were going to react strangely to her name “Sure” she agreed 

“OK then, Bo, nice to meet you” he said with a smile. 

“Nice to meet you too, Kevin”

Kevin babbled at Angrboda for the hour it took to get to the city, which it turns out was New York, in the United States. He talked a lot about his family and personal things, but she was able to learn a few things about where she was from him. It seemed he got lonely driving long distances and enjoyed having someone to talk to. 

He thought it very strange that she didn’t know where she was and thought she may have hit her head. He told her that he would drop her off at a hospital and that she should go into the emergency room and get checked out. 

Angrboda didn’t think that would be a good idea, but arguing with him was pointless. She thanked him as he let her out and pointed where he thought she should go.

She walked towards the building until she was sure he was out of sight and then started walking away from the hospital. 

She had no idea where she should go. She just walked, her head tilted back to admire the huge towers. 

As she was walking past an alley she heard a woman screaming. She quickly turned towards the alley and saw two large men attacking a small woman. 

She ran into the alley and shifted into Jotun form and quickly encased the first man in ice. 

A flash of red and blue swings down beside her and the other assailant is bound in white fibers, much like a spider's prey. 

The woman stared at Angrboda in terror, in her Jotun form she was nearly six feet tall with glowing red eyes and razor sharp horns curling from her forehead. Then she turned to the man in red and blue who had bound her other attacker and screamed again and ran for her life. 

Angrboda watched her go and then turned to the man in red and blue. He was small for a human and lithe. He wore a red mask that covered his face and strange gloves on his hands. 

“You’re new here, aren’t you ma’am?” He said politely. “Are you a mutant or an alien? That was really awesome how you froze that bad guy” He was friendly and seemed sincerely interested in her. 

“I suppose I would be an alien” said Angrboda as she shifted back to human form to escape the heat. 

“Hey that’s a cool trick too, what else can you do? Oh! Excuse me, I’m Spider-Man. It’s very nice to meet you.” Said the man in red. He reached his red gloved hand out to her. She looked at it with confusion and he finally drew it back. 

“I am Angrboda, Sorceress of the Ironwood, Leader of the Wolf Clan, She Who Brings Sorrow”.

Spider-Man was silent, she couldn’t see his expression with the mask over his face but he seemed overwhelmed. 

“You may call me ‘Bo’” Angrboda added quickly. 

“Nice to meet you Ms Bo,” said Spider-Man politely. She couldn’t see his face but was sure he had a big friendly smile under his mask. “Um, I have some friends who would be very interested in meeting you too, would that be OK?”

The boy, for that’s what Angrboda realized he was, seemed harmless and interesting. Angrboda couldn’t help but like him. She wondered if his friends were like him. Maybe they could help her find Loki.


	2. Chapter 2

“Can you meet me over at that tower in about 30 minutes?” The boy asked, pointing to a very tall tower with a diagonal line and a ledge near the top. “I can't just walk around town in my suit, people will freak out” he said 

Angrboda nodded, not quite sure what the issue was. “Sure, Spider-Man,” she said with an amused smile as the boy waved and jumped up onto a nearby building, clinging to the side like his namesake and then swinging away from building to building from webs that spewed from his wrists. Angrboda watched him in fascination until he was too far away to focus on and then started walking towards the tower. 

When she got there she looked around for Spider-Man but didn’t see him. After a moment a young boy walked up to her and greeted her, she immediately recognized his voice, it was Spider-Man. 

“You can call me Peter when I’m not in the suit,” he confided “Peter is my real name, ‘Spider-Man’ is just a made up name.”

“OK then Peter” Angrboda said with a smile. She liked the boy very much, he was older than her two sons, at least older than they were the last time she saw them. She liked to imagine that they had grown to be kind like this boy. 

“Now let’s go introduce you to Mr Stark” he said as he opened the door to the tower and waited politely for her to enter. 

He talked to a woman behind a desk for a moment and after a short wait she said “Mr Stark will see you now”

Angrboda followed the boy into a tiny room with automatic doors. When the doors closed, he pushed a button and she felt it rise until it opened out into a large room with a huge glass wall on one side. She couldn’t help but to walk straight over to the glass wall and look out at the view of the great city below. It was beautiful and the humans below looked like tiny ants. 

“She looks pretty ordinary to me, Peter. She’s a pretty little lady but not very alien looking and certainly not threatening at all” said a man that she had missed as she was distracted by the view from the glass wall. 

“This isn’t her true form Mr Stark- show him Ms Bo! Oh wait, I’m sorry. Ms Bo this is Mr Stark.”

Angrboda smiled “good to meet you sir”. She said nodding to the dark haired man who was looking at her intently with deep intelligent looking brown eyes. 

“She helped me save a lady from some bad guys, she covered him in ice,” said Peter. 

“That sounds like a good trick, are you some sort of a mutant?” asked Stark. 

Angrboda walked over to him and shifted into her Jotun form, towering over the man, who was short for a human male. “I am from a race called the Jotnar and I come from a realm called Jotunheim. She said as she created a large ball of ice and floated it above the palm of her hand as illustration. 

“Ok, magic. Great. So what are you doing here on earth? Wanted to get a little sightseeing done did you?” He asked taking a step back from the looming Frost Giant. 

“I had information that the Allfather did not want known. His solution was to throw me to a group of Midgardian villagers lead by a bloodthirsty priest and lie to them, telling them I was a threat. I was burned alive. I am a practitioner of seider and before I died I cast a spell that would bring me back upon Ragnarok and the Allfather’s death”. She explained. 

“Another Magician, huh?” Said Stark rolling his eyes. “That’s just great. So you are an enemy of the Allfather, huh... what about his son, Thor? He’s a friend of mine, do you know him too?”

“I have made his acquaintance” she said neutrally. 

“What would he do if he saw you here?” Asked Stark. 

“He believes that I owe him a dance” Angrboda smirked. 

Stark stared at the tall blue red eyed creature before him, tried to imagine Thor dancing with her and then shook his head. 

“I have no idea how long I was dead.” Angrboda continued “A human necromancer and his followers in the woods summoned me back”

“Uh Oh, are you responsible for that then?” Stark asked 

“Responsible for what, Mr Stark? Asked Peter. 

“It was all over the news, a crazy cult leader with his face torn off claimed that a blue demon froze his entire cult to death and left him for dead,” said Tony. “He led them to the site in the woods and the bodies were right there, just like he said, frozen. It was very mysterious and the authorities were baffled”

Angrboda sighed. “Yes, I suppose that was me. I may have overreacted, one minute my flesh was burning off of me and the next minute an arrogant man in a black robe was making absurd demands. You must understand that priests and cults are not exactly neutral things to me after having one burn me to death”. 

“Overreacted?! Elsa, you froze 24 people to death and tore the face off of the 25th, that’s a bit more than an overreaction! That isn’t exactly making you look all that appealing to me, Snow Queen”

Peter looked at Angrboda like he was considering what he just heard, and then said “Mr Stark, I know Ms Bo is a good guy, I mean gal. I’m sure she was just scared. We should give her a chance, can we please?”

Angrboda had enough of the heat in this room and shifted back into human form. When the others looked at her curiously she said “It's too hot for me to stay in Jotun form very long in this realm”. 

“Peter seems to trust you, I don’t know why” said Stark looking down now at Angrboda’s human form. “I guess we’re a little short of superheroes these days,” looking at Peter “I guess we can give Elsa an audition- but no more killing off black magic cults” he said shaking his finger at her. “Not unless they attack us first”.

“Thank you Mr Stark!”, said Peter “this is great Ms Bo! You’re gonna love it here”

Angrboda wasn’t completely sure what had just happened but she needed contacts in this realm and she immediately trusted the boy so this felt right. 

“And if you’ll excuse me,'' said Stark, I have a date with my lovely fiancée- Jarvis!” he said to the air “put the Snow Queen in her royal suite and make sure she’s comfortable” he said with a smirk as he walked into the little moving room and the doors closed shut in his glowing face. 

A disembodied voice that seemed to come from everywhere answered “Right away Sir”

Angrboda looked at Peter. “Oh, Ms Bo this is Jarvis, he’s Mr Stark's AI, he takes care of things around here.'' 

“Nice to meet you, Jarvis”, said Angrboda, not sure where to look. 

***

Peter walked with her to the suite that the AI directed them to. Once she was settled Peter told her that his Aunt May would be expecting him home soon and he had to go, but that he would see her again soon. She smiled and bid her new friend goodnight. 

She explored the suite, it had a bedroom and a bathroom with a large tub. She decided to take a bath. She experimented with the water temperature and determined that the coldest setting would be quite luxurious for her Jotnar form so she filled the tub with cold water, shifted and climbed in. The tub was large enough to accommodate her six foot frame comfortably and she laid back and let her red hair float around her as she relaxed for a bit before getting out and shifting back to human form to sleep in the huge bed. 

She woke up the next morning and felt that something wasn’t right. After some searching, she realized that she had lost the weak connection she had to Loki’s seider. He must be even further away now. She thought as she frowned and got up out of the bed. She conjured appropriate clothing for her human form and went out to explore the huge building. She would have to figure out how to find Loki soon. 

Suddenly she felt a violent twist in her stomach. Something wasn’t right. Something huge and very wrong had torn its way into this realm. 

She ran to a huge window and looked out. The sky was gray and the wind was blowing debris around below. She saw panicked humans running away from something that she couldn’t see. 

She skipped the tiny moving room and simply teleported herself to the ground below. She ran the opposite direction as the terrified humans were running in order to see what was going on. 

She rounded a corner of the building and there it was. An enormous metal ring hovered in the sky between the tall buildings. 

She ran towards it and saw Stark with a man in a red cape who appeared to be some sort of human Sorcerer, the Sorcerer was trying to attack the metal ring using his magic, but it was not affecting the giant ring at all. 

Suddenly a bright beam of light flashed down from the ring and two beings appeared on the ground. One was tall and broad carrying a weapon and the other was thin and held itself very straight and rigid with its hands clasped in front of it. The thin one appeared to be speaking but she was too far away to hear what it said. 

She saw Stark interrupt the rigid creature, and shortly after that its large companion started swinging its weapon and walking threateningly toward Stark and the others. 

The human sorcerer confronted the monster with magic disks at his fists, another sorcerer showed himself and did the same. 

Suddenly Stark stepped forward and transformed into a red and gold creature and attacked the monster with beams from his fists. Angrboda was impressed by her new friend, she had never seen anything like this before. 

Then they all started fighting, with the red beast that was Stark flying through the air attacking the monster and the two human sorcerers using their magic. 

The thin rigid creature turned out to be a powerful sorcerer itself who stood calmly as it countered what they threw at it with disinterest. 

As Stark was fighting the huge monster, Spider-Man appeared seemingly out of nowhere to assist him. She ran forward to try to help her new friends. 

The rigid alien sorcerer captured the human sorcerer and tied him securely. It pulled him up into the giant metal ring. Before she could get to them Stark and Spider-Man were up onto the metal ring to help the human sorcerer. The ring then began to ascend back into the sky. 

She watched in helpless horror as the only two friends she had in this realm were swept up by the gigantic ring as it disappeared into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I’d love to hear from you 🙂


End file.
